1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus to create image data in which objects, an image editing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique to move an object in a displayed image is known, by which a screen displays an image in which objects such as text and images are arranged, and a user selects the object to be moved by a pointing device such as a mouse and performs a drag operation on the object. Thus, a means for accurately aligning the position of an object to be moved to a desired position is to be used. As such a means, a method is known by which the screen displays a line called a guide for aligning the object position. More specifically, the screen is configured to movably display respective guides in the longitudinal direction and the lateral direction and the user sets the desired position by moving the guides to indicate the desired position. Then, an object is moved to align the object with the guides. If, for example, positions of objects should be interchanged, the objects can be interchanged to accurate positions by setting the guides that indicate object positions.
However, this method may have a number of issues. For example, in the method for interchanging positions by moving objects using a unit for assisting the movement of objects such as a guide, the guide is set to a desired position. Thus, if many objects should be interchanged continuously, the guide is to be reset many times, so that the user is to perform many operations.
Japanese Patent No. 3780601 discusses a method for interchanging the position and size of each image by dragging one selected image onto another object (see FIG. 4A).
However, according to this method, while positions of two images can be interchanged, there may be an issue that the object size is also changed even if the user only desires to move objects. Particularly when the aspect ratio of images is different between images, a portion of an image or display an image with a white space is to be cut, so that the user may not be able to obtain a desired result.